Shinou Akademi De Aimashou
by Kurosaki Mitsuki IchiHina
Summary: Fic tentang awal pertemuan pertama antara Ichigo dengan OC. Lanjutannya ada di Fic yang judulnya Orange and Moon. Mind to RnR? Menerima Flame juga. Chapter 2 Update!
1. Meet at Shinou Academy

Author: This is Fic by Mitsu!

Ichigo: Jangan sok Inggris!

Author: Hehe… Tidak apa dong sekali-kali Mitsu jadi orang bule…

Ichigo: Enggak cocok!

Mitsuki: Anu Mitsu-sama… Ini Fic tentang apa ya?

Author: Untung ada yang bertanya! Kamu memang OC Mitsu yang paling hebat, Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Eeh?

Author: Ini adalah Fic yang bercerita tentang awal pertemuan antara Ichigo dengan Mitsuki, My Favorite Pair *Dibelah Tite Kubo-sensei* IchiMitsu! Kalau mau tahu lebih jelas, baca saja Fic Mitsu judulnya "Orange and Moon" Judul Orange itu berasal dari warna rambut Ichigo yang Orange!

Ichigo: Kamu mengejekku, Author sialan?

Author: Kalau Moon itu adalah arti nama Mitsuki. Tsuki itu artinya bulan dalam bahasa Jepang. Anyway, silakan membaca

Ichigo: Jangan sok Inggris!

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Shinou Akademi De Aimashou

Chapter 1

Meet at Shinou Academy

* * *

~Pagi hari, di depan Shinou Academy~

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak seorang Shinigami yang berambut warna Orange dan memakai Haori bertuliskan 5.

"Aduh... Jangan teriak seperti itu dong Ichigo... Kupingku bisa pekak nih..." keluh Shinigami lain yang rambutnya warna hitam dan ukuran tubuhnya mungil *Mitsu dihajar*.

"Habis tadi kau bilang kalau aku akan melihat-lihat di Shinou Academy! Mana mungkin aku enggak kaget!" teriak Ichigo lagi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... Itu sudah keputusan Soutaichou... Karena kamu sudah menjadi Taichou Divisi 5 untuk menggantikan Aizen sekaligus untuk bersiap-siap menghadapi Aizen dalam Winter War beberapa bulan lagi," kata Rukia.

"Tapi apa hubungannya menjadi Taichou Divisi 5 sama melihat-lihat Shinou Academy? Itukan tempat untuk calon Shinigami."

"Tentu saja banyak hubungannya, Baka! Kamu kan menjadi Taichou tanpa mengetahui apa saja yang diajarkan untuk menjadi Shinigami! Tentu saja kamu harus melihat-lihat di Shinou Academy untuk belajar sedikit!"

"Merepotkan saja..." keluh Ichigo.

"Apa kau bilang! Seharusnya kamu berterima kasih karena kamu tidak perlu belajar selama 6 tahun di Shinou Academy untuk menjadi Shinigami!" teriak Rukia kesal.

"Ya, ya..." kata Ichigo cuek.

"Sudahlah! Tugasku untuk mengantarmu selesai sampai di sini! Sekarang aku akan melepasmu. Bye."

"Melepas? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo.

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Ichigo, Rukia segera berShunpo meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Tu... Tunggu, Rukia!" teriak Ichigo. Tapi percuma karena Rukia sudah pergi.

"Sial… Sudahlah… Karena sudah sampai di sini lebih baik aku masuk saja," Ichigo masuk ke dalam Shinou Academy.

~Di dalam Shinou Academy beberapa menit kemudian~

"Gawat… Sekarang aku ada di mana sih!" teriak Ichigo.

"Padahal baru berjalan selama beberapa menit rupanya aku justru tersesat…" keluh Ichigo sambil berjalan dan menengok ke sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba, ketika Ichigo berbelok di tikungan, tak sengaja dia menabrak orang yang juga mau berbelok di tikungan itu tapi dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Kyaaaa!" teriak seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan Ichigo.

"Aduh…" rintih Ichigo kesakitan sambil memegang dadanya yang baru saja terbentur dengan kepala orang yang menabraknya.

"Ma… Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" teriak Shinigami perempuan yang menabrak Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eeh… Tid… Tidak apa-apa kok… Aku juga salah…" kata Ichigo.

"Aah! Gawat! Aku telat! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf dan permisi!" Shinigami perempuan itu pun pergi –lebih tepatnya lari- dengan sangat terburu-buru.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Ichigo. Sesaat kemudian dia pun melihat ada sesuatu yang bercahaya di dekat kakinya.

Ichigo membungkukkan badannya lalu mengambil benda yang ternyata adalah kalung dan mengamatinya. Kalungnya sangat cantik. Tali kalungnya berwarna perak dan ada batu berbentuk bulan sabit yang berwarna biru langit (Sapphire) dengan inisial M.

"Apa mungkin ini kalung milik Shinigami tadi ya? Hmm... Lebih baik aku mengembalikannya deh…" Ichigo menyusul ke arah Shinigami perempuan tadi pergi.

~Sementara itu, Shinigami yang tadi~

"Hei! Kamu terlambat!" teriak Gengorou, Instruktur yang mengajar tingkat 6 kelas 1.

"Maafkan saya!" Shinigami perempuan itu membungkuk.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang kamu pergi ke tempat dudukmu!"

"Ha'i!" teriak Shinigami perempuan itu sambil bergegas ke tempat duduknya.

"Terlambat bangun seperti biasa, Mitsuki?" tanya Shinigami laki-laki yang warna rambutnya coklat tua dan warna matanya abu-abu.

"Aku bukannya terlambat bangun. Tapi kemarin malam ada hal yang harus kukerjakan. Karena itu aku bangunnya agak terlambat, Sora" kata Shinigami perempuan yang bernama Mitsuki itu.

"Itu namanya terlambat bangun," kata Sora.

"Enak aj-"

"Kalian yang di sana! Jangan ribut!" teriak Gengorou.

"Kamu yang di sana!" teriak Gengoro lagi sambil menunjuk Mitsuki.

"Sa… Saya?" tanya Mitsuki sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya! Kamu! Yang tadi terlambat! Sekarang cepat kamu maju ke depan!" teriak Gengorou (Enggak capek ya teriak-teriak terus? *Plak*).

"Ba… Baik!" Mitsuki segera maju ke depan.

"Cepat kamu jelaskan tentang apa yang tadi kuajarkan!"

"Baiklah… Kido adalah teknik yang Shinigami gunakan untuk memfokuskan Reiryoku ke berbagai-"

~Di depan kelas Mitsuki~

"Kalau aku tidak salah sepertinya di sini ya…" Ichigo berjalan ke depan pintu kelas Mitsuki lalu mengintip perempuan *Mitsu dihajar Ichigo* maksud Mitsu semua calon Shinigami yang ada di dalam kelas itu.

" –mantra-mantra sihir yang dapat melayani berbagai tujuan seperti penyembuhan, pertahanan, atau tempur," Mitsuki mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Semua calon Shinigami yang ada di dalam kelas itu dan juga Gengorou terkejut mendengar penjelasaan Mitsuki yang sangat terperinci itu. Ichigo yang ada di depan kelas itu juga agak merasa kagum mendengarnya.

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu boleh duduk," kata Gengorou.

"Arigatou," Mitsuki tersenyum puas dan segera duduk di tempatnya

"Hebat sekali kamu, Mitsuki. Tidak heran kalau kamu bisa berada di tingkat 6 hanya dalam waktu 5 bulan. Selain itu juga nilaimu yang tertinggi diantara semua calon Shingami," puji Sora.

"Hehe… Arigatou," kata Mitsuki sambil tersipu.

"Silakan kalian istirahat dulu sebentar," Gengorou melangkah keluar kelas.

Semua calon Shinigami langsung berhamburan keluar kelas.

Mitsuki ikut melangkah keluar dan tidak sengaja dia melihat Ichigo.

"Ngg… Anu… Kalau tidak salah anda yang tadi saya tabrak ya?" tanya Mitsuki ragu-ragu.

"Iya. Aku ke sini untuk mengantarkan barangmu yang terjatuh," Ichigo memperlihatkan kalung yang tadi ditemukannya.

"Wah… Itu kalungku! Syukurlah tidak hilang!" Mitsuki mengambil kalung yang ada di tangan Ichigo.

"Di mana anda menemukannya?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Tadi sepertinya tidak sengaja terjatuh sewaktu kita bertabrakan," kata Ichigo.

"Arigatou sudah membawanya ke sini," Mitsuki melompat-lompat kesenangan.

"Sama-sama."

"Huwaaaa!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan beberapa orang.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Gawat! Ada beberapa Hollow menyusup ke dalam Academy!" teriak salah satu murid.

"Apa?" teriak Ichigo.

Ichigo segera berlari ke depan Shinou Academy. Refleks Mitsuki pun mengikuti Ichigo.

Di depan Shinou Academy, tampak beberapa Hollow sedang menghancurkan semua yang ada di dekat mereka. Beberapa murud berlarian menghindari serangan dari Hollow yang membabi buta itu.

Ichigo melepaskan Zanpaktounya dan menyerang salah satu Hollow. Hollow tersebut pun langsung musnah menjadi abu.

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang di tempat Mitsuki dan matanya langsung terbelalak. Ada Hollow di belakang Mitsuki yang sedang mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah Mitsuki dan sialnya Mitsuki tidak menyadarinya.

"Awas!" Ichigo menahan cakar Hollow itu dengan Zanpaktounya. Hollow itu langsung menggunakan cakarnya yang lain dan menyerang bahu kanan Ichigo.

"Gahh!" teriak Ichigo.

"Taichou!" Mitsuki segera menuju ke arah Ichigo.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak apa-apa," Ichigo bangkit lalu menebas Hollow yang sudah melukainya dan langsung berShunpo ke arah Hollow yang lain. Ichigo dapat menebas beberapa Hollow dengan mudah. Tapi karena bahu nya agak terluka, Ichigo menjadi agak kesusahan. Ditambah lagi di sekitarnya ada banyak calon Shinigami sehingga Ichigo tidak bisa menggunakan jurusnya sembarangan.

Di dekat kerumunan murid Shinigami itu, Mitsuki sedang berdiri melihat Ichigo.

"Ini semua salahku. Taichou menjadi terluka gara-gara aku. Ini semua karena aku…" maki Mitsuki kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan tekad bulat, Mitsuki menarik Zanpaktounya dari sarungnya dan berlari ke arah Ichigo. Mitsuki lalu berShunpo ketika sudah berada di dekat Ichigo dan muncul di belakang Ichigo. Mitsuki segera menebas Hollow di dekat Ichigo.

"Kamu…" Ichigo agak kaget melihat Mitsuki yang tiba-tiba ada di dekatnya.

"Aku akan menolongmu, Taichou…" kata Mitsuki.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan sih!" teriak Ichigo.

"Kan sudah kubilang aku ke sini untuk menolong Taichou!" balas Mitsuki.

"Tidak usah menolongku! Kamu ini masih calon Shinigami! Tidak mungkin kamu bisa melawan Hollow-Hollow itu!" Ichigo menunjuk kerumunan Hollow yang sedang sweatdrop melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Taichou juga tidak mungkin melawan mereka sendirian dengan bahu seperti itu!"

"Aku bisa kok!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak!"

"Bisa!"

Para Hollow dan juga calon Shinigami sweatdrop melihat Ichigo dan Mitsuki yang bisa-bisanya malah bertengkar di tengah pertarungan.

"Tidak bisa!"

"Bisa!"

"Tidak!"

Ichigo dan Mitsuki kelelahan berteriak-teriak seperti itu terus.

"Biar bagaimana pun… luka Taichou itu karena aku… Karena itu… ijinkan aku untuk membantu Taichou…" kata Mitsuki.

"… Baiklah…"

"Benarkah?" wajah Mitsuki sudah agak berseri-seri.

"Dengan satu syarat!" Ichigo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke hadapan Mitsuki.

"Kamu harus selamat dan jangan bertindak gegabah!" teriak Ichigo.

Mitsuki agak kaget mendengarnya. Sesaat kemudian Mitsuki tersenyum.

"Baik!" teriak Mitsuki.

Ichigo dan Mitsuki langsung berpencar. Ichigo melawan kubu Barat sedangkan Mitsuki kubu Timur (Memangnya pertandingan sepak bola?)

"Getsuga Tenshou!" keluar cahaya berwarna biru dari Zanpaktou Ichigo dan mengenai 5 Hollow yang langsung musnah.

Mitsuki menebas satu persatu Hollow menggunakan Zanpaktounya. Sekali-kali dia menggunakan Kidou untuk melawan Hollow nya. Tapi biarpun Mitsuki merupakan murid terpintar dan dia berhasil menjadi tingkat 6 hanya dalam waktu 5 bulan, dia hanyalah calon Shinigami. Tentu saja dia tidak dapat bertahan lama melawan Hollow yang tidak ada habis-habisnya itu seorang diri.

Mitsuki kelelahan dan Reiryoku nya banyak terkuras.

"Sial… Sejak tadi Hollow nya sama sekali tidak berkurang…"

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" teriak Ichigo.

"I… Iya…"

"Hei! Apakah kamu sudah berhasil mengetahui nama Zanpaktoumu?"

Mitsuki bingung mendengarnya. Nama Zanpaktou? Jangankan nama Zanpaktou. Dia saja bahkan belum menjadi Shinigami.

"Kamu pasti bisa mengetahui nama Zanpaktoumu! Cobalah untuk mendengarkan suara yang ada di dalam jiwamu!"

Mitsuki memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk mendengar suara yang ada di dalam jiwanya. Berkomunikasi dengan Zanpaktounya. Tiba-tiba Mitsuki merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tidak ada suara yang berisik di sekitarnya. Hanya terdengar suara kicauan burung dan tiupan angin yang lembut dan menenangkan hati. Mitsuki lalu membuka matanya dan langsung pucat pasi. Hal pertama yang dilihat Mitsuki ketika membuka matanya adalah ulat bulu. Seekor ulat bulu. Sontak Mitsuki langsung berteriak dan kabur menjauh.

"Hahahaha!"

Mitsuki yang sedang kabur langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Mencari siapa yang seenaknya tertawa padahal dia lagi kabur dari sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya yaitu serangga.

Terlihat ada seorang laki-laki sedang duduk di sebuah batu sambil tertawa dan memegang perutnya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena dia agak menunduk.

Laki-laki itu terus tertawa dan hal itu membuat Mitsuki agak kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu berhenti tertawa lalu mengelap air matanya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hahaha… Ternyata kamu memang membenci serangga ya…" laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Terlihat warna matanya yang berwarna ungu, warna rambutnya berwarna biru laut dan dia memakai yukata yang berwarna biru langit.

Mitsuki agak bingung melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu yang sepertinya tahu pikiran Mitsuki langsung berbicara.

"Kamu pasti bingung kan aku siapa," kata laki-laki itu.

Mitsuki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah…" laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Tapi anehnya Mitsuki tidak dapat mendengar namanya.

"Kamu tidak dapat mendengar namaku?"

"Iya…"

"Itu berarti kamu masih belum dapat kuterima."

"Terima? Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya siapa kamu?"

"Aku adalah roh dari Zanpaktoumu."

Mitsuki terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kamu sekarang sedang berada di dalam dunia batinmu. Orang lain tidak akan bisa masuk ke sini."

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan berjalan lalu berhenti tepat di depan Mitsuki.

Karena laki-laki itu tingginya 177 cm, sedangkan Mitsuki hanya 146 cm, Mitsuki hanya setinggi sekitar dada laki-laki itu saja.

"Tak kusangka kamu lebih pendek dari dugaanku, Chibi."

Mendengar kata-kata terlarang itu, darah Mitsuki langsung naik ke kepala.

"BERANINYA KAMU MEMANGGILKU DENGAN SEBUTAN ITU!" teriak Mitsuki (Sekedar pemberitahuan. Sifat Mitsuki akan berubah 180 derajat jika ada yang memanggilnya Chibi).

Laki-laki itu tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kalau kamu kesal, coba saja lampaui tinggiku, Chibi~" laki-laki itu berlari kabur dari Mitsuki.

Darah Mitsuki sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"BERHENTI!" Mitsuki mengejar laki-laki itu.

"Hei, hei. Emangnya kamu punya segini banyak waktu untuk mengejarku? Bukankah kamu datang ke sini untuk mengetahui namaku, Mitsu-chan~~"

Mitsuki tersadar dengan apa tujuannya datang ke dunia batinnya. Dia pun berhenti. Melihat Mitsuki berhenti, laki-laki itu pun ikut berhenti.

"Kenapa?" tanya laki-laki itu heran.

"Katakan kepadaku, siapa namamu?" tanya Mitsuki dengan wajah serius.

Laki-laki itu menyeringai.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan."

"Tapi aku tidak dapat mendengarnya."

"Hmm… Boleh…"

"Sungguh?"

"Tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mau tahu namaku?"

Mitsuki terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya. Tapi dia segera menjawabnya.

"Karena aku ingin menjadi kuat."

"Itu saja?"

"Selain itu aku juga ingin melindungi teman-temanku."

"Lalu?"

"Karena itu… aku harus bertambah kuat!" teriak Mitsuki.

"Bagus… Kamu kuterima…" laki-laki itu tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Mitsuki berada di depan Shinou Academy lagi dan sedang menghadapi kumpulan Hollow.

"Hah? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini lagi?" tanya Mitsuki.

"_Kamu bilang kamu ingin bertambah kuat kan?"_

'Suara ini…' batin Mitsuki.

"_Kalau iya, dengarkan baik-baik namaku. Aku tidak akan mengulangnya lagi. Namaku adalah…"_

Mitsuki mengacungkan Zanpaktounya ke depan.

"Chiri e no subete no yabure…" muncul angin mengelilingi Zanpaktou Mitsuki dan sedikit demi sedikit Zanpaktou Mitsuki berubah.

"Haru no Kaze!" Zanpaktou Mitsuki pun berubah menjadi tongkat.

Mitsuki memutar tongkatnya terus sambil menatap tajam semua Hollow itu.

Tiba-tiba semua Hollow yang ada di sana langsung musnah menjadi abu.

Semua Shinigami termasuk Ichigo kaget melihat tiba-tiba Hollow nya musnah . Mereka juga sekaligus terpana melihat tongkat Mitsuki. Tongkat yang keindahannya dapat melebihi Zanpaktou milik Rukia.

"Itu..." Ichigo menunjuk tongkat milik Mitsuki.

Sebelum sempat Ichigo menyelesaikan perkatannya, tiba-tiba Mitsuki jatuh dan pingsan.

Ichigo segera menangkapnya.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan… Reiryokunya juga banyak terkuras. Apa boleh buat…" Ichigo menggendong Mitsuki (Mitsu juga mau digendong! *Dihajar Ichigo FC*)

Ichigo berShunpo menuju Divisi 4.

* * *

~~TBC~~

Author: Padahal rencananya Mitsu cuma buat Oneshot... Tapi ternyata ide Mitsu lagi agak buntu! Apa lagi besok mau Ujian! Jadinya Mitsu stress deh... T.T

Ichigo: Tenang saja... Akan kuajari deh...

Author: Hah? Emangnya Ichigo bisa? *Memandang dengan tatapan curiga*

Ichigo: Hei, jangan meremehkan ku dong. Kalau cuma pelajaran SMP aku pasti bisa

Author: Betulan nih? Kalau begitu Mitsu permisi dulu. Mau belajar untuk Ujian. Review ya minna-san. Mitsu juga menerima flame. Selama itu bisa membantu Mitsu untuk meningkatkan kemampuan Mitsu. Bye *Melambaikan sapu tangan*


	2. Haru no Kaze shows himself

Author: Gomen kalau Fic nya banyak OC... Mitsu juga mau minta izin dengan Deane-san kalau Hinagiku agak sedikit berperan di sini. Tapi cuma namanya saja. Silakan membaca~

Aihara Mitsuki © Mitsu

Haru no Kaze © Mitsu

Bleach © Tite Kubo-sensei

Shinou Akademi De Aimashou

Chapter 2

Haru no Kaze shows himself

* * *

~Di Divisi 4~

"Bagaimana kondisinya, Unohana-san?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatannya sehingga Reiryokunya banyak terkuras dan menjadi pingsan. Asalkan dia banyak istirahat maka dia akan segera sembuh," Unohana berjalan ke depan pintu ruang pengobatan.

"Saya permisi dulu, Kurosaki-Taichou," Unohana pun keluar dan menyisakan hanya Mitsuki dan Ichigo di dalam ruangan itu.

Ichigo menghela nafas lalu duduk di dekat ranjang tempat Mitsuki sedang tidur.

Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Zanpaktou Mitsuki yang diletakkan di atas meja di dekat pintu ruangan itu.

"Tidak kusangka calon Shinigami sudah bisa mengetahui nama Zanpaktounya. Memang sih aku pernah mendengar kalau Hinagiku-san dan adiknya juga bisa mengetahui nama Zanpaktou nya sebelum lulus menjadi Shinigami… Tapi tak kusangka anak ini juga bisa…"

"Siapa yang kamu maksud anak ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan membuat Ichigo kaget.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Mitsuki. Tapi Mitsuki masih pingsan dan suara tadi jelas-jelas suara laki-laki. Jadi tidak mungkin Mitsuki yang memiliki suara merdu (What?) yang berbicara tadi.

"Hei, kamu melihat ke arah mana?" suara itu terdengar lagi. Ichigo pun berdiri dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Muncul angin kencang yang membuat Ichigo terpaksa menutup matanya. Saat anginnya tidak ada lagi, Ichigo membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba muncul boneka Chappy di hadapannya. Refleks Ichigo mundur beberapa langkah

"A… A… A…" kata Ichigo terbata-bata sambil menunjuk boneka Chappy yang entah kenapa bisa bergerak sendiri itu. Boneka Chappy itu berjalan di udara lalu berpose seakan boneka itu adalah seorang model.

"Kenapa bonekanya bisa bergerak sendiri?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Karena aku yang mengendalikannya."

Ichigo menoleh ke samping pintu tempat Zanpaktou Mitsuki diletakkan. Tampak ada seorang laki-laki yang warna rambutnya biru laut dan memakai yukata warna biru langit sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Namaku Haru no Kaze."

"Aku tidak menanyakan namamu. Aku bertanya siapa kamu. Dan sejak kapan kamu berdiri di sana?"

"Sejak tadi. Kamu saja yang tidak sadar."

"Sebenarnya siapa kamu?"

"Kamu masih tidak tahu meskipun sudah kukasih tahu namaku? Akan kuulangi sekali lagi. Namaku Haru no Kaze. Aku adalah roh Zanpaktou dari Shinigami Chibi yang ada di sana," Haru menunjuk Mitsuki.

"Ap-"

"Ngg…" Mitsuki agak bergerak dari posisi semulanya.

"Sepertinya dia akan bangun. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Mikan no Shinigami," Haru pun menghilang.

"Tu-"

"Taichou?" tanya Mitsuki pelan.

Ichigo melihat ke arah Mitsuki.

"Tadi anda berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Mitsuki sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ti… Tidak kok. Oh ya, aku mau mengabarkan berita baik untukmu."

"Berita baik? Berita apa?"

"Kamu akan segera lulus dari Shinou Academy. Dan kamu akan masuk ke Divisi 5 tapi tanpa memiliki kursi."

"Hah?" Mitsuki segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berdiri.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Mitsuki.

"Karena kamu sudah bisa mengetahui nama Zanpaktou mu. Karena itu kamu langsung boleh lulus dari Academy."

"Benarkah?" tanya Mitsuki yang matanya sudah berbinar-binar.

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Hore!" Mitsuki melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Hei, tenangkan dirimu, Chibi. Reiryoku mu masih belum pulih sepenuhnya."

Perkataan Ichigo sukses membuat Mitsuki yang sedang senang langsung menjadi kesal.

"Atashi wa Chibi de wa nai. Atashi wa Aihara Mitsuki da," kata Mitsuki kesal. Sebenarnya Mitsuki sudah ingin menghajar Ichigo. Tapi Mitsuki masih berusaha untuk menahan dirinya supaya tidak membuat kegemparan.

"Ooh…" Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya

"Eeh?" tanya Mitsuki bingung.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Aku baru saja diangkat menjadi Taichou Divisi 5 kemarin. Salam kenal, Mitsuki," kata Ichigo tersenyum (Mitsu pingsan).

Mitsuki pun menyalami tangan Ichigo dan tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Kurosaki-Taichou."

"Panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku. Kita kan sama-sama masih baru."

"Baik, Ichigo-Taichou."

"Ichigo saja. Tidak usah pakai embel-embel Taichou."

"Baik, Ichigo saja," kata Mitsuki polos.

"Sudahlah… Panggil saja aku Ichigo-Taichou…" kata Ichigo pasrah.

* * *

~T~~B~~C~

Author: Akhirnya Ichigo dan Mitsuki pun bertemu dan saling memperkenalkan diri. Tapi Fic ini masih belum berakhir! Masih akan ada Chapter 3 nya! Kalau mau langsung tahu bagaimana kehidupan Mitsuki sebagai Shinigami, baca saja Fic Mitsu yang judulnya Orange and Moon. Review ya minna-san. Mitsu juga menerima Flame dan semacamnya

Ichigo: Kenapa boneka nya bisa bergerak sendiri?

Haru no Kaze: Kan sudah kubilang aku yang mengendalikannya

Ichigo: Kenapa kamu bisa mengendalikannya? Dan kenapa harus boneka Chappy sih?

Author: Kalau mau tahu jawabannya baca saja di Chapter 3. Mitsu usahakan akan Mitsu kasih tahu. Tapi Mitsu enggak janji lho. Gomen kalau Chapter kali ini singkat. Mitsu kehabisan ide sih...


End file.
